starhalo
by RAY326
Summary: crossover with buffy the vampire slayer, halo, star was, stargate startrek and andromeda but only characters from buffy halo and andromeda  there may not be pairings if there are it will not be slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Halloween

A/n: I will be moving the events in Buffy forward 10 years.

Xander walked up to the summer's house he still could not believe he got his costume that cheap.

He got to the door and knocked; Joyce Summers opened it and gasped "who are you."

Xander took off the helmet and said "sorry Mrs. S, so what do you think."

"You look good Xander, who are you."

"I am humanity's sword and shield I am Spartan john 117."

Joyce was about to respond when Buffy came down the stairs seeing her Xander said "Buffy. Duchess of Buffonia, I completely renounce spandex."

"What are you going as a tank" asked Buffy.

"No I dressed as soldier that nearly single handily took do earths greatest enemy an evil alien covenant that wanted to wipe out humanity, I'm a Spartan john 117 to be precise"

"Well at lest you are a good guy, you are a good guy" Buffy said worried.

At that point willow came down the stairs with a sheet over her head that said BOO

Xander look at her and said "mighty fine boo you got there"

"Well come on lest get the brats" Buffy said

"Wait I want a pitcher of you three" Joyce said. "Come on mom we need to go" Buffy replied. "Please Buffy this may be your last Halloween to dress up". "Fine come on guy let's get this over with" they got together with Xander in the middle Buffy to his left and willow to this right

FLASH

"Come on kid one last house" Xander walked up to the house and knocked the door opened and Xander fell down on his knees pain shooting thought his body then everything when dark.

The master chef got up and looked around "cortana where are we" he said as he looked at what weapons he had a assault rifle 2 smg's full frag, plasma and spike grenades

"One second chef, hem interesting we are in 2007 in a town called Sunnydale and I a getting strange readings from your 3 o'clock" Cortana replied

"Covenant" "unknown but we should look in to it" "ok" just as he left willow in ghost form when past.

Half an hour later the chef was outside Ethan's shop "this is the place chef go in and do what you do best" "what kill everything and blow shit up" "did I not just say that

John went into the shop when cortana suddenly said "look up" he looked up and saw 3 ships moving around the ceiling.

"can you contact them" "way ahead of you that big ball is the death star the one with the silver reflective coating is Andromeda ascended and she is quite nice the last is the united federation for planets star ship enterprise no one is on board any of them but Andromeda Is an AI controlled ship and she wants to know where she is" "ask her to hack into the internet and see for herself and as her for a tech swap, take what you can from the other two while you're at it" "on it chef and the odd readings are coming from the bust over on the table but deal with it when I am finished"

Ten minutes later

"well if we get back and have time we might win the war chef the gun on the death star alone can destroy a planet and the shields on the enterprise they are made to stand punishment from plasma and energy weapons" "we will go over it later cortana now what to do about the bust"

"who are you and what are you doing in my store" a man said, john raised his rifle an aimed it at the man and said "are you the owner of that bust their on the table" "yes why, if you want to buy it I'm not open at the moment so you can come back tomorrow" "you will tell me what it is doing and I will not shoot you" "it is doing nothing" "that is a lie and you know it Ethan now how do we stop the spell" the chef moved to get a better look at the man in the door while keeping his gun on Ethan "why ripper what do you mean" the chef then hit Ethan In the face with his gun and demanded "you will tell me how I get back to my realm now" as he said that he cocked his gun "I don't know what you are talking about" the chef lower the gun and shoot him in the leg "agggggg you bloody bastard you shot me in the bloody leg" "what the hell are you doing he could die" "ill ask once again then the next shot is going in the head" "ok ok the bust destroy the bust" the chef look over at the bust the same time as Giles so they did not see Ethan do a spell until the last moment the chef fell to the ground as Giles destroyed the bust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 side effect

N/A: i own nothing

Giles rushed over to the green behemoth to check on him so he did not see Ethan hobble out the back door "sir are you ok, crap how do you get this thing off" Giles muttered "you don't that's the point" a women's voice came from the suit "who are you I thought that this was man" oh he is a man alright, and I am an ai in the suit this boy is in well can't call him a boy he is a Spartan now" cortana said the last bit to herself "well can you open the helmet so I can see if he is ok" "on second, there it should come off now" Giles took off the helmet and gasped "Xander" "you know Shorty" "yes we well we that is to say I am the Liberian at his school him and his two friend spend much time there" "oh finally I get to have a intelligent conversion with a male" "would not bet on it" Giles muttered

"Oh god no more twinkes and spicy food before bed" Xander said

"ah Xander you are awake" "wow sorry g man did I fall asleep in the stacks again" "what do you mean again" "boys I think that we have important matters to discus like why I am here and you are a Spartan Xander is it" "yes it is and who are you" "please what did I do to deserve two of them think who you are dressed as and who rides around in his head and who keeps him alive" "err cortana shit crap what the hell is going on here and why do I remember reach and growing up there" "Xander go home and come to the Library tomorrow and we will talk about what happened" "ok g man" Xander then went to get up but cortana said "easy work with the suit not against it relax you're muscles and think every move" "ok I can do this" he got up as Giles was leaving the store and up the helmet on went home

XANDERS HOME

"Ok how do you take this off" Xander asked

"I will undo the clamps and then all you have to do is take off the parts first the helmet then the arms then the chest then the legs then the belt ok" Xander then went about taking off the armour when he was done he took out the chip cortana was stored on and put it next to the computer cortana went into the computer and said "why am I in this relic even in this time it is a relic" "well I thought you could surf the net you would probity really surf it but well you know what I mean look up thing and do things you AI's do" thank you Xander oh by the way what is your full name" "Alexander Harris why"

"Oh I'm just going to look you up on all the relevant databases ok" "o ok if that is all"

With that Xander fell into bed and went to sleep. While he was doing that cortana and Andromeda where talking "why did you have me follow you back here" "well If I know Xander over there he will want he will want me to make weapons and or ships for him and you will be looking for a captain look I will look up his information on this relic and share with you" "ok but what will I do with these two ship" Andromeda came in the window towing the enterprise and the death star "have them hover over in the corner, let's see his class grades say he is a slacker but his exams say he is a genius he has a file with child protective services and shit suspected of father beating him but nothing was done look at his medical records they stop and start up about a year ago but the ones a year ago have suspected gang member written on them what the hell is going on here" I don't know but I know he is a captain and I will help him why don't you work on getting money and I will get his impeachment and place to live" "ok done a lot of drug dealers will be pissed in the morning"

They both went on like that the rest of the night

When 8 o'clock came Xander woke with a jump and said thank god it was only a dream"

"You better not be dreaming inappropriate dreams about me Alexander" came cortana's voice from the computer.

"no no no I thought that me being a Spartan was a dream and why is there a model of the Andromeda ascended flying around the room and the enterprise Sovran class is that the death star cortana" "yes" "will you be answering me or do I have to ask Andromeda" "well ...cortana told him about the spell how the three ships where above him when it hit him and about telling Andromeda to follow them home...good news Xander Andromeda has chosen you to captain her" "sorry I would be jumping for joy right now if she was life size" "I understand that is why we have got you impeached and will now live at the old computer tech company in town and we will be building a new and improved Andromeda there but will take time to build the ship yard and the constructer I have designed" "ok where did you get all the money for that" " oh I ripped off a couple of the biggest dealers I the world they will never find me" "oh god I can see it now boy blames fictional character on biggest theft in history" "yea you be in the insane asylum in no time but you need to get to the Library I will meet you there turn on the computer when you get there"

To be continued


End file.
